


Reunion

by Paige_Turner36



Series: Rumbelle AU [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Storybrooke, Episode AU: s01e22 The Land Without Magic, Episode AU: s02e01 Broken, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frozen Deleted Scene, Gen, Reunion, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Jefferson releases Belle from the asylum, but before she can find Rumple she must find Mr Gold.  Rumbelle Storybrooke reunion AU





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of present day events of A Land Without Magic and Broken.
> 
> I always wanted to use “The Dressing Room” deleted scene from Frozen.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

Belle lay on the hard bed in her cell, turned on her side as she stared into the mirror. Her own reflection stared back at her. Her face was ghostly pale from years of no sunlight and sunken, beneath curtains of unkempt hair. She’d give anything to see Rumple’s face, or just to see the world outside and this new land the Evil Queen had taken them to. But no matter how many times she whispered her true love’s name, his face didn’t appear. The mirror didn’t work here. Not in a land without magic. It was just a mirror.

But Rumple made it for her and she would treasure it forever. Belle held it close to her.

She didn’t know what time it was, she didn’t even know what day of the week. Time didn’t matter in this place. She’d been the same age for twenty eight years.

She wondered what was going on outside. There was a lot of commotion upstairs. Had something happened? Had the Evil Queen put someone in hospital? If it was the Saviour then they were all doomed. The curse would never be broken and they would be trapped here for all eternity. No more happy endings.

Belle tensed up as she heard the key turn in the lock. This wasn’t her scheduled medicine time, meal time, shower time or shock therapy/torture time. What if Regina had decided she was of no further use to her? Had this place been discovered and she was about to get rid of the evidence?

The door opened. It wasn’t the Mayor. It was a man dressed in white scrubs, keys in one hand and a sweater in the other. He stepped into the light revealing who he was. The scarred neck and wide slightly mad blue eyes of the Hatter stood before her.

‘Jefferson!’ Belle breathed in relief.

She didn’t care if he didn’t remember her; it was so good to see her old friend again. All the tea parties they used to have when Rumple was away on a deal, his teasing of Rumple and playing gooseberry, and of course his darling daughter Grace, who Rumple was always so sweet on. Without his daughter and his signature hat, Jefferson looked so unlike himself, like Regina had cut away the most vital part of his identity.

Jefferson sighed sadly. ‘Of course she’d curse you to remember too.’

So he did remember. That was the worst curse of all; knowing and not being able to tell anyone. The Hatter extended his hand and Belle took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

‘How did you find me?’ Belle asked.

‘That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I need your help, Belle, to do what I can’t. There’s a man. His name is Mr Gold – find him. All you have to do is tell him where you’ve been, and that Regina locked you up.’

‘Wait, what?’ Belle was utterly confused. Help Jefferson do what? Who was Mr Gold? And why was he telling her to find him instead of Rumple?

‘It’s very important,’ Jefferson insisted, gripping her shoulders tightly in his urgency. ‘Mr Gold’s going to protect you, but you have to tell him that Regina locked you up. He’s going to know what to do. Do you understand?’

Belle swallowed. She didn’t believe Jefferson would leave her to rot down here if she refused, but this was her one chance to get out of here. And Jefferson was her friend. If he was asking for her help it must be important.

She nodded. ‘Yes, I-I need to find Mr Gold.’

She would find this Mr Gold, deliver Jefferson’s message and then she would find Rumple. Maybe he and Mr Gold knew each other.

Belle pulled on the sweater and Jefferson led her out of the cell. When they reached the reception desk Belle saw Nurse Ratched slumped across it fast asleep.

‘Must have been something in her tea,’ said Jefferson casually, answering Belle’s unasked question.

He led her up the stairs, through the locked door and into the hospital corridor beyond. At the fire exit that led into the forest, Jefferson handed Belle a map of Storybrooke, pointing out the route that would take her to the centre of town. Then he left, leaving her to venture into this strange land alone.

Belle didn’t like travelling through the woods in the dark. More than once she thought she heard the howl of a hungry wolf. Did Storybrooke have wolves? She wrapped her arms protectively around herself and quickened her pace. It took forever but finally, through the trees, she saw lights and buildings ahead. Though there were no people she kept to the shadows. She was, after all, still wearing a hospital gown. She didn’t want to give them the excuse to send her back there.

The only bad encounter she had was nearly getting hit by one of this worlds strange horseless carriages – ‘cars’ the curse supplied. She didn’t like them. They were loud, bright, too fast and the occupants were awful, thinking they were too good to walk on the concrete. The driver called her things that Belle had never heard before, accompanied by a hand gesture that was this world’s equivalent of biting their thumb at her, before tearing off. She prayed no one else got accosted by that man or his motor beast.

The sight of the Public Library lifted her spirits, until she saw the boarded windows. Regina had denied the town of books as well as their happy endings. Maybe when all this madness was over she could take up the post.

A light came on across the street. One of the shops was opening. The illuminated sign read: _Mr Gold Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer_. So Mr Gold was at home. Belle hurried over to the shop. She looked through the window. Mr Gold wasn’t behind the counter, but there was a curtain that led to some office or workshop. Then her eyes wondered to a pair of marionettes she had not seen since her time in the Dark Castle. Grotesque as they were it was comforting to see them in this alien world. Furthermore, as she looked inside, she recognised other treasures from back home, not just from Rumple’s castle. The beer steins belonging to the seven dwarves, swords, a chess set, a glass unicorn mobile, tea sets, jewellery, wands, a gramophone, a snow globe, an exquisitely crafted boat.

A man who dealt in antiquities and difficult to find objects, whose last name was Gold…

Heart beating fast in her chest, Belle opened the door. The shop bell jingled above her as she entered the shop, heading straight for the curtain. She stopped before it, taking a moment to compose herself. _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow_. Belle parted the curtain and stepped into the room.

It was indeed a workshop/office, with a little bed in the corner and a workbench in the middle. The man himself, Mr Gold, stood with his back to her, leaning against the counter, dressed in a dark suit. He was a small and slender man, with long brown hair with streaks of grey. He tensed up when she entered, apparently not expecting visitors or customers this early.

‘Excuse me,’ said Belle nervously. ‘Are you Mr Gold?’

The voice that responded was a voice she had heard only once before, a long time ago. But she could remember that musical voice as if it were only yesterday. A soft Scottish brogue. She knew that voice. ‘Yes, I am, but I’m afraid the shop’s closed…’

He turned to face her and both were frozen as their eye met.

It was Rumple! He looked human. His hair was straight instead of curly, but his brown eyes were a beautiful as they were the first time she glimpsed them beneath the curse. Rumple was staring at her as if he’d seen a ghost. Or Mr Gold was staring dumbstruck at the escaped mental patient that had just wandered into his shop.

Belle blushed, suddenly self-conscious of her rats maze for hair. Hugging her mirror to her chest, Belle stepped a little closer, trapped in the spell of his eyes. ‘I was, uh…I was told t-to find you and tell you that Regina locked me up.’

Belle spoke the words slowly and carefully, praying what she was saying made some sense to the man standing before her. He stepped out from around the bench, revealing to be leaning on a cane with a gold handle. Her gaze seemed to hold him spellbound too. He didn’t look away, he didn’t even blink, and the cane and the table were the only two things keeping him standing as he approached her.

‘Does…does that mean anything to you?’ Belle asked feebly.

Rumple limped a step nearer. Then he reached out his free hand and grasped her shoulder. Belle felt him squeeze gently. His hand was warm, his fingernails neatly trimmed.

‘You’re real…’ Rumple whispered, his voice trembling with some supressed emotion as he released her, his eyes taking in every inch of her. ‘You’re alive…’

Belle drew a small breath. He thought she was dead? _After a while she threw herself off the tower. She died_.

‘She did this to you?’

Belle could see the spark of anger beginning to ignite behind his eyes as the truth began to dawn on him that he had been deceived. Regina had stolen so much from them; Belle wasn’t going to let her take this moment away. ‘I was told that you’d protect me.’

Rumple’s eyes filled with tears as her words seemed to break what little self-restraint he still had. ‘Oh yes!’ he sobbed, leaning down and pulling her into a one armed hug. ‘Yes, I’ll protect you.’

She could feel him shaking as he held her close, gently rocking her from side to side. But he was here, holding her like he never wanted to let her go, his cologne and smell that was all Rumple wrapped around her like his warm hug. Belle had tears in her eyes to. This was everything she dreamed of. But she was still uncertain if it was Rumple or Mr Gold she was speaking to. Regina could’ve given him cursed memories of a dead love, twisting the circumstances of her disappearance.

Belle gently pulled away so she could see his face. Rumple drew back, but kept his hand on her shoulder. ‘I’m…I’m sorry, do-do you know me?’

She searched his eyes, looking desperately for a trace of Rumple, the smallest inkling that he knew who she was. Rumple gave her to same examination. ‘Do you know me?’ he returned. His eyes fell on the mirror in her hands. ‘Where…where did you get this?’

‘It was given to me by someone very precious to me. So that I would always have a way to look back on him.’

Belle looked at the hand grasping his cane so hard his knuckles were white. There she saw a ring set with her blue moonstone. Her ‘promise’ had survived the curse. She placed her cold hand on his warm one, caressing the ring with her thumb.

‘The stone…what is it?’

‘It’s a talisman. A moonstone. It was given to me by someone I care for deeply, so that I would remember her promise.’

Her mouth twitched as she failed to bit back a smile. ‘What promise?’

‘That she would come back to me.’

Rumple’s eyes flickered back to hers, fearful and hopeful at the same time.

‘Who are you to me?’

Belle smiled. ‘I’ll tell you who you are if you tell me who I am.’

Rumple smiled, his lip trembling. ‘My Belle.’

‘My Rumple.’

Rumple remembered her! She felt like crying, in fact she was crying. ‘I tried-’ she said, tears falling down her face, ‘I tried so hard to come back!’

‘Oh Belle!’

Rumple pulled her into his embrace again, his cane falling with a clunk as he gathered her up in his arms, and Belle returned the hug with equal enthusiasm as she sobbed into his shoulder.

‘I’ve got you,’ Rumple whispered softly, as he stroked her hair. ‘I’ve got you, Belle. You’re nothing to fear, I’m here now. You’re home, we both are.’

Belle clung to Rumple like a lifeline as she held her tightly. He would protect her, the nightmare was over, she was free.

Rumple released Belle at long last. ‘I’m going to take you home, Belle,’ said Rumple gently, brushing a tangled curl out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. ‘We’ll get you cleaned up. A nice hot bath. Real clothes.’ He was trying his best to hide his disgust, not for her, but for the state Regina had allowed her to languish in for twenty eight years. ‘We’ll get you something to eat. A soft warm bed – you’ll have your own room, of course!’ Rumple added hastily.

Belle nodded, though privately wishing she could stay in Rumple’s room.

‘There’s just a small matter I need to take care of first. I was on my way when you came in. I just have to do this small thing first and then we can get you taken care of.’

Belle nodded again.

‘My car’s just outside.’ Rumple gestured to the side door.

Car? She had already had her fill of cars. But Rumple wouldn’t put her in any danger. Twenty eight years of being Mr Gold must have given him knowledge of how to tame these beasts. To forego the moment when she would be required to enter those metal carriages on wheels, Belle said, ‘There is one thing.’

‘Anything,’ said Rumple instantly.

‘I am a little hungry. I’m filthy obviously. And tired – I’ve been walking all night. But hungry more than anything.’

‘Of course. Let’s see…’ Rumple picked up his cane and limped over to a small metal box. He opened it and peered inside. Belle leaned in too. It was cool inside. ‘A fridge’ the curse explained. And inside was food and drink. ‘I’m afraid there’s not much. A couple bottles of water, some ice packs, and…’ Rumple peeled the slices of bread apart. ‘…one half of a Reuben.’

‘Yes please.’

Rumple gave Belle the sandwich and escorted her to his car. He opened the door for her, but Belle was still wary of it.

‘It’s okay, Belle. It’s perfectly safe. I promise.’

Belle took his offered hand and climbed inside. Then he went around and got in his side. Belle fumbled for the seatbelt which pulled easily for Rumple, but didn’t seem to want to yield for her. Maybe this car didn’t like her.

‘I’m sorry,’ said Belle. ‘I know I’m supposed to wear this, but I can’t quite remember how it works.’

Belle saw Rumple wince as he realised that she had missed out on everything in this Storybrooke. She had a sense of what things are and how they worked, but everything was new to her. What must Rumple think of her for asking what, to him, must be such simple question?

‘Here.’ Rumple leaned across and with a tug pulled the seatbelt loose and showed her how to click it into place. ‘It is a bit stiff. I haven’t had many passengers. Is that too tight?’

Belle shook her head; smiling gratefully at his patience and understanding, then took a big bite out of her sandwich.

‘It’s not much,’ Rumple apologised as he fired up the engine.

‘It’s delicious!’ said Belle through a mouthful of corned beef and cheese. ‘Oh!’ She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. ‘I’m talking with me mouth full! I’m sorry. My manners clearly didn’t make the trip over.’

Rumple smiled, not the least bit put off. She could eat like a cow, snort like a pig or fart like a donkey and Rumple wouldn’t care. ‘Don’t worry, Belle. It’ll come back to you.’

Belle continued to eat her sandwich, watching the world fly past the window. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rumple’s eyes constantly flicking over at her every minute or less, like he was checking she was still there. Like he was afraid she would vanish if he took his eyes off her for too long. Belle placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed.

‘I’m here, Rumple,’ she said reassuringly. ‘I’m not going to disappear.’

Rumple nodded, smiling weakly. Belle kept her hand on his thigh for the rest of the journey. He drove them out of Storybrooke and into the forest. He pulled over at the side of the road.

‘Here we are.’

‘Where are we?’

‘My errand. Just through those trees.’

What could Rumple possibly need to do in the middle of the forest?

‘Should I wait here?’ Belle suggested, thinking it was something private.

‘No,’ said Rumple quickly. ‘I don’t want to leave you here by yourself. Someone must have noticed your escape by now. What if Regina comes along?’

Belle undid her seatbelt immediately. They stepped out of the car.

‘It’s not far. Just follow me. And stay close.’

Rumple and Belle walked into the woods. They hadn’t gone far when a wave of rainbow light swept across them like a warm breeze. Belle staggered a little, her senses suddenly sharper and her life in the Enchanted Forest and the knowledge of this world seemed to merge together into an upgraded version of herself.

The curse was broken. People were waking up, remembering who they were and what Regina - the Evil Queen - had done to them. And they would remember Mr Gold was really the Dark One. Never mind the Evil Queen, what if others tried to take her away from him?

‘Wait!’ Belle called.

‘No, no, we’re very close!’ Rumple insisted, without looking back.

‘Rumplestiltskin, wait,’ said Belle softly.

Rumple stopped. He turned back as Belle caught up with him. She had to tell him now before anything else happened.

‘There’s something I’ve wanted to say…I love you.’

Rumple smiled and hugged her. ‘Yes. Yes. And I love you too.’

Belle smiled too.

‘But, hey,’ Rumple said softly, realising her. ‘There’ll be time for that. There’ll be time for everything,’ he told her softly, cupping her cheek. ‘First…there’s something I must do.’

Rumple reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of glittering purple potion.

‘What’s that?’ said Belle fascinated.

‘The most powerful magic of all,’ said Rumple proudly. ‘True love. Specifically, essence of Snow White and Prince Charming. Without whom the curse would never have been broken.’

‘Because of their daughter Emma.’

‘Top marks,’ Rumple praised, tapping her playfully on the nose.

‘But the curse is broken, why do you need it?’

‘You’ll see.’

Rumple led her a little further in until they arrived at a stone wishing well.

‘What is this?’ Belle asked, though she could clearly see what it is.

‘This is a very special place, Belle. That waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost.’

Offering no further explanation Rumple uncorked the bottle and dropped it into the well. There was a distant splash. Then a gust of wind rose up from its depths, blowing their hair, followed by a thick purple smoke, that rose up over the side and spread outwards over their feet. As it grew it began to fill the air around them.

‘I don’t understand.’

‘We’re in a land without magic, Belle, and I’m bringing it. Magic…is coming.’

‘Why?’

‘Why? Because magic…is power.’

Within seconds the mist engulfed them as it consumed the entire town. After a minute the purple smoke dissipated. Everything looked the same, but Belle could feel the magic in the air. She could practically taste it. She glanced at Rumple who seemed to be taking a moment to get used to the feeling of his magic flowing through his veins again.

‘My darling Belle,’ said Rumple, stroking her arm. His smile gave way to concern. ‘You have to tell me what happened to you.’

Belle sighed. ‘I was abducted.’

‘Regina?’ Rumple growled.

Belle nodded. ‘She locked me away until her curse and I’ve been in the asylum ever since.’

‘For _twenty eight_ years?’

Belle nodded again, sadly.

‘All these years, you’ve been _here_? Alive.’

‘Is that – is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?’

‘Oh no. But it might come in handy.’

‘No.’ Belle shook her head desperately. ‘ _No_!’

‘I cannot let this stand, Belle. I _will not_ let this stand!’ Rumple insisted, his voice rising in his upset and anger.

‘Please!’ Belle took his hand. ‘I don’t want her death on my conscience!’

‘It won’t! It will be on mine!’

‘Knowing that it’s because of me that you killed her! I won’t have you give into the darkness on my account!’

‘She hurt you, Belle! She made me believe you were dead! Why _shouldn’t_ I kill her?’

‘Because then she’ll win!’ Belle sobbed. ‘I’ll lose you and I’ve only just got you back!’ Rumple stared at her. She sniffed. ‘You think I’m not angry too? Because I am. I know what she’s done. She separated us. She made me watch when she told you I was dead; she wanted me to know that you would never come for me. She took away our happiness, she took everyone’s happiness. Please don’t let her take away this too. She’s not worth it.’

Belle could see the bloodlust drain from him. Rumple still looked angry, but he was no longer blinded by rage and was at least listening to her. Though it was clear that his two fundamental instincts were waging war inside him.

‘I’m not saying that all should be forgiven,’ said Belle slowly. ‘I can’t forgive her for all the lost time. For destroying our happy endings out of jealousy or collateral damage in her war against Snow White. Isn’t there any other way? Something other than killing her?’

Rumple raised her hand and caressed her cheek. ‘Do you have any ideas?’

Belle cupped his hand. ‘Regina’s made her bed, so let her lie in it. If you can’t kill her, you can beat her at her own game.’

An impish grin spread across Rumple’s face as he put the pieces together, and a short bark of laughter emerged in place of his usual tittering giggle as he understood what Belle was suggesting.

Because everyone remembers what she did to them,’ he realised. ‘So she can’t plead innocence. And after the way she’s treated her son…quite literally poisoning him against her. Trying to kill his birth mother. Young Henry can’t possibly forgive her for that, can he?’ Another laugh. ‘Oh, this is quite diabolical, Belle. The perfect for of revenge. We lost everything, now she’s lost everything.’

Much to his surprise, Belle smiled. ‘I’m not against vengeance, Rumple. But I’d rather let her live with the consequences of her actions then you giving her the easy way out. Now Regina can find out what it’s like to pay for her mistakes.’

As the Dark One, Rumple’s go-to response in a fit of rage had been to kill someone, like he had wanted to kill Robin Hood for stealing from him, but Belle’s suggestion of letting Regina stew in her own juice was enough to state the darkness’ hunger. There would be no bloodshed, but seeing Regina suffer would give him great satisfaction.

‘I love you, my brilliant Belle,’ he said, smiling.

‘As do I. Maybe I can help you find other ways in the future.’

‘I’ll try not to make you,’ said Rumple. ‘I can’t promise I won’t make mistakes, but I will seek you counsel.’

‘You have a good heart, Rumple. You just…forget sometimes. I can’t promise I’ll like everything I hear, but I’ll try to understand. Now please, let’s put Regina behind us and we can be together.’

Rumple nodded. ‘Forever.’

He leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arm around her as she looped hers around his neck, returning the kiss.

They headed back to the car. Belle noticed he was still leaning on his cane as he limped along.

‘You didn’t have that before,’ she commented. ‘Were you hurt?’

‘No. I was lame before I became the Dark One. The curse restored it.’

‘But magic’s back, can’t you fix it?’

‘I can. I choose not to.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I need it.’

Rumple said no more. More mysteries to uncover, but Belle was sure he would share them with her in time.

Before returning to the shop Rumple insisted on stopping off at the station. He had agreed not to kill Regina, by his hand or by other means, but he wasn’t going to let her get away that easy. Belle waited in the hallway, listening as Rumple snarked about Regina’s failed attempt to escape her cell. Apparently her magic wasn’t working for her.

‘I assume this is all your doing,’ said Regina testily.

‘Most things are,’ said Rumple quietly.

‘Get to it, Rumple. What do you want? You here to finish the job?’

‘No, no, no. You’re safe from me.’

‘I feel so relieved,’ said Regina dryly.

‘I made a promise to someone that I won’t kill you.’

‘Who could elicit that from you?’

‘Belle.’

Belle could practically see Regina trying to act surprised at this news. ‘She’s alive?’

And she could see Rumple’s face contort with supressed rage. ‘You are a dreadful liar.’

‘I could have killed her. But I didn’t,’ said Regina as if that justified her actions.

‘You did much worse than that.’ Rumple stepped closer. ‘You kept her alive, so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which, incidentally, is exactly what I’ve got in store for you.’

‘What are you going to do?’

‘Nothing. I don’t need to. You’ve done it all yourself. The whole town hates you, even your own son. You really think he’ll still want to live with you after this? All you have is a hole in your heart. I’m going to let you live, dearie…because I want you to _live_ with it. See? I don’t have to kill you to kill you.’

Chuckling darkly, Rumple left Regina to wallow in her misery. As they left, Jefferson stepped out of the shadows, his face sour. A gold amulet gripped tightly in his gloved hand.

*

Rumple and Belle re-entered the shop ten minutes later.

‘You, uh…you follow me, Belle. Let’s find you something to wear. You’ve spent enough time in these rags.’

‘Thank you,’ said Belle gratefully.

In the backroom Rumple wheeled out two coat rails of ladies dresses for Belle to choose from. At the front, behind Snow White’s wedding dress, she found her blue maid’s dress and the gold dress she wore the first time they met zipped up protectively in plastic. Smiling, Belle flicked through the rack.

‘That’s not right,’ said Rumple. The cupboard was open and an empty box stood on the table. ‘Belle, what did Jefferson say to you? His exact words.’

‘He needed my help to do what he couldn’t. To find Mr Gold – you – and to tell you…Regina locked me up.’ Belle’s heart sank. Jefferson sent her on purpose. He’d wanted to use Rumple to kill Regina.

‘He hoped I’d get angry and go after Regina. But he didn’t count on me listening to you.’

‘What was inside it?’

‘Something bad. Let’s just hope he can’t summon it.’

Belle hoped so to as she returned to examining the outfits of this world. It seemed there was no call for ball gowns here.

‘Oh, this one looks nice!’ Belle pulled out a short black dress with lacy shoulders.

‘No, no, no, not that one!’ said Rumple quickly.

‘You don’t like it?’ said Belle surprised. ‘Does it look awful?’

‘ _No_. Oh Belle, you would look beautiful in a paper bag. I’m just concerned that dress would attract the… _wrong_ kind of attention.’

Rumple drew a line high on his thigh with his finger. Belle held the dress against her and saw that it was indeed so short that the likes the Sheriff of Nottingham could see what she had for breakfast.

‘Good point.’

Belle put the dress back and continued looking.

‘W-what is _this_?’ Belle exclaimed, fighting back laughter as she parted the clothes rack to show Rumple the next dress. It was a baggy tango coloured dress, clearly tailored for the larger lady that made Belle look like a child wearing her mother’s clothes, but she had to see the look on Rumple’s face. Just as she hoped, Rumple started to laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling, grinning at the sight of her.

Belle threw her arms up in flamboyant poses. ‘Ooh! Ooh, la la! My hips are here, my hips are there!’ She swung her large hips from side to side before bumping Rumple with her behind. ‘Ooh, pardon my behind, Sir! Didn’t mean to knock you down!’

Rumple covered his mouth with his hand as he chuckled. ‘It was a gift.’

‘From _who_?’ Belle giggled.

‘Oh, I don’t know. One of the big countries.’ Rumple playfully placed a large flowery hat on Belle’s head that completely covered her eyes, gently propelling her towards the dresses. ‘Stop goofing around.’

‘Ooh! I can barely fit through the doorway!’

Finally Belle found a nice grey dress and small shoes. When she stepped out to show Rumple, she found him leaning against the workbench looking like he had the weight of world on his shoulders, no trace of his laugh and smile of a few minutes ago.

‘What’s wrong?’ said Belle anxiously.

Rumple, realising she was watching, cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, trying to smile for her.

‘You look wonderful, Belle,’ he croaked.

‘I’ve upset you. Please tell me so I won’t do it again.’

Rumple reached out both hands to her and Belle took them as he pulled her over to him. ‘You haven’t upset me, sweetheart. You make me happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time. I haven’t laughed at anything since…’

_Since I left_ , Belle thought. She leaned next to him. ‘Same.’

‘I shouldn’t have sent you away.’

‘I should’ve stayed.’

Rumple shook his head. ‘Your father was sick.’

‘That’s an understatement,’ Belle snorted darkly. ‘He pretended to be at deaths door to get me away from you, before accusing me of being enchanted by you – magically speaking.’

‘Bastard!’

‘Yeah. I would’ve been packed off to the clerics if not for Sahara.’

‘Sahara?’

‘My griffin. Could she be here?’

‘Maybe.’

‘I should’ve flown back to you.’

‘No. You deserved to live your dream. Did you?’

‘Yes. I helped a dwarf named Dreamy find true love. And before I tried to come home, I defeated a yaoguai. Well, it wasn’t really a yaoguai; it was a man who was cursed into a beast. I seem to be finding them all over the place.’

Rumple chuckled.

‘Maleficent had cursed Prince Phillip to prevent him finding his true love. I broke his curse. That’s when I felt the time was right to return home. I had another beast to face. One you’ve been battling for centuries. And I promised.’

‘And that was the only reason?’

‘You were the reason. I missed you, Rumple. My adventures…I don’t want to see the wonders of the world, if I can’t see it with you.’

Rumple took her hand and kissed it. ‘You will. I promise. I will show you the world. Now, how about some tea?’

Belle nodded. ‘And teacakes?’ She held up her mirror and Rumple knew she had seen him preparing tea for them in the Dark Castle, ready for her return.

‘Until we’re both sick,’ said Rumple.

Rumple went into the front of the shop to make the tea. A moment later the shop bell rang as people stormed in. Belle approached the curtain to see.

‘What can I do for you?’ said Rumple irritably, slamming the lid on the teapot.

‘What you can do is tell us what you did,’ said a blonde woman, who was glaring daggers at Rumple.

‘I’m sorry, you’re going to have to be more specific,’ said Rumple calmly.

‘You know damn well what we’re talking about,’ said a tall blonde man angrily.

‘You double-crossed Emma, you, uh, took your – uh – potion from her,’ said pixie cut woman.

Emma? The Saviour? So that made the other two her parents – Snow White and Prince Charming.

‘And did who-knows-what to this town,’ Charming went on.

‘And worst of all you risked Henry’s life,’ Emma concluded.

‘Well, that is quite a litany of grievances, now, isn’t it?’ said Rumple.

‘Maybe I don’t need answers. Maybe I just need to punch you in the face.’

Rumple laughed. ‘Really, dearie?’ He came round from behind the counter. ‘Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, all right? Did your dear boy, Henry, survive?’

‘Yeah,’ said Emma coldly.

‘Is the curse broken? And let’s see here, Miss Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you’re reunited. Seems like rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank-you.’

‘Twist my words all you want.’

‘Contrary to what you might think, I do not take pleasure in children dying. Unlike her Majesty. And despite my own agendas, I have been more on your side than Regina’s. I ensured the curse could be broken. I could’ve left your dear mother to get sentenced for a murder that didn’t happen, but I offered my legal services, with no desire to exploit either money or favour. If you remember, I gave you a momentum of your lost love, Sheriff Graham, and the walkie talkies for your boy.’

‘You expect me to be grateful?’

‘Yes, given our long history together, all the deals you made with me. If you knew the measures I took to keep you safe, to keep your parents safe – to ensure your conception, Saviour – you’d never _stop_ thanking me.’

‘We defeated the Evil Queen,’ said Snow.

‘I broke Snow’s sleeping curse,’ said Charming.

‘And I broke the Dark Curse,’ said Emma.

‘Yes you did, dearies, because you all _definitely_ got where you are all on your own,’ said Rumple sarcastically.

Emma, Snow and Charming had no argument, though they still looked pissed off at him.

Belle decided to break the tension. ‘Rumple?’ she said, parting the curtains.

Everyone looked at her. Rumple’s expression softened at the sight of her. ‘Hey.’

‘Who’s this?’ asked Emma.

‘I’m Belle,’ said Belle. ‘Pleased to meet you. I understand I have you to thank for breaking the curse.’

‘I don’t remember seeing you around town.’

‘No, well, you wouldn’t. I’ve been a kept woman, until recently. I was locked up for the entirety of the curse.’

The heroes all turned as one to glare at Rumple.

‘You sick bastard,’ Emma hissed. ‘You kept this poor woman locked up, just like you did Katherine?’

‘You’d rather I’d murdered Mrs Nolan, like Regina wanted? I am hurt, Miss Swan.’

‘Rumple didn’t lock me up,’ said Belle angrily. ‘Regina did.’

‘Why would she do that?’

‘To use Belle as a pawn against me,’ said Rumple, wrapping an arm around Belle’s waist. ‘I was happy and Regina could never stand anyone being happy.’

Emma turned disbelieving to Belle. ‘You’re not telling me you _like_ him?’

‘No, I don’t like him. I love him.’

Emma, Snow and Charming were stunned for a second.

‘He’s bewitched you,’ Snow realised, or thought she realised.

Belle rolled her eyes. ‘I am not bewitched! Do you royals not know the first three laws of magic? You can’t change the past. You can’t bring back the dead. And you can’t force someone to fall in love!’

‘He’s enchanted you so you _think_ you love him, then. An entrancing enchantment.’

‘Then I’d be blissed out, fawning over him, agreeing with everything he says and seeing the world through rose tinted glasses. If I was enchanted, why did I tell him not to kill Regina? I am here because I want to be.’

‘I can’t believe –’

‘That anyone could love the Dark One? Well, maybe if you stepped out from behind your prejudice and actually got to know Rumplestiltskin you will see he is as human as you or I.’

Snow made to argue but Charming interrupted, ‘Wait. Back in our land you told me you loved someone.’ He looked at Belle. ‘Is this…?’

‘Yes,’ said Rumple quietly.

‘You also said she died.’

‘I thought she had. But her death was greatly exaggerated.’

Charming nodded. ‘I’m sorry. For both of you. We should’ve searched Regina’s castle after her defeat. We could’ve rescued Graham too.’

‘Thank you.’

‘So you two must be in Henry’s book, then?’ said Snow.

‘Of course,’ said Rumple. ‘We’re fairy tales too. _Once Upon A Time_ doesn’t revolve around you, you know.’

‘We’re getting side-tracked,’ Emma cut in. ‘ _What_ was the purple haze you brought?’

‘You know.’ Rumple flourished his hand. ‘Magic.’

‘Why?’ asked Snow.

‘Not telling.’

Suddenly there was a rumbling and the whole shop shook.

‘What the hell was that?’ said Emma.

Charming and Snow looked out the door window. There was a wailing sound as a strong wind blew along the main street. Streetlights flickered and sparked.

‘ _That_ ,’ said Rumple, ‘is Jefferson’s gift to you. _That_ is going to take care of Regina.’

‘Emma, come on!’ Snow called, mother calling her daughter.

‘We need to go take care of this,’ said Charming.

‘We’re not done,’ Emma told Rumple.

‘Oh, I know,’ Rumple assured her. ‘You still owe me a favour.’

The trio left to deal with the wraith.

‘Shouldn’t we go help?’ said Belle.

‘They’re heroes. This is their MO.’

‘Jefferson…’

‘Clearly had the same plan I did. The wraith will suck out Regina’s soul and leave her empty. A fate worse than death. But he didn’t count on you talking me out of it.’

Belle still didn’t look happy. She hoped no one got hurt.

‘It’s too dangerous to go out, anyway.’

‘So we just wait?’

‘What else can we do?’

While they waited for the danger to pass, Belle examined the trinkets in the shop while Rumple absently spun wool at his spinning wheel. Her worry must have shown on her face because Rumple took out his mobile telephone and called the Charmings to find out what happened. His face was grim when he ended the call.

‘That was Henry,’ Rumple said gravely.

‘And?’

‘Well the beast is gone. Regina lives. But Emma and Ms Blanchard fell into the portal with the wraith.’

So no one had died, but Charming and Henry had lost their family so soon after being reunited.

‘So, you didn’t get what you wanted?’ she asked, referring to Regina being free and alive.

‘Well, that remains to be seen.’

Belle noticed something behind him and, smiling, picked up the chipped cup. ‘You…you still have it?’ she said delighted. ‘My chipped cup.’

Rumple smiled, nodding. He stood up, gently taking the cup from her. ‘There are many, many things in this shop. But this… This is the only thing I truly cherish. And now you must leave.’

‘What?’ Belle was confused. After all they went through to get here, Rumple wanted her to leave?

‘I didn’t release the wraith, but I wanted to. I wanted it to kill Regina. I would’ve rejoiced in her passing. You must leave because despite what you hope…I’m still a monster.’

He still believed that? If that was true, he wouldn’t be so worried about her. He wouldn’t be letting her go. Again. Belle smiled, shaking her head, taking him by the shoulders.

‘Don’t you see? That’s exactly the reason I have to stay.’

Rumple looked confused and sad, looking at Belle as if he couldn’t understand why any woman would want to stay. With him.

_Who hurt you, Rumplestiltskin? Because whoever that was, whatever they did, that’s not me._

It had taken nearly thirty years but Belle had kept her promise and come back to Rumple. And she would never leave him again. They would have to rediscover each other again. They couldn’t pick up where they left off. Thirty years was a long time, and time had a way of changing things. They weren’t the same people anymore. And as for the Charmings, while they had been asleep under the curse for twenty eight years waiting for Emma to break it, their daughter had had to grow up alone, believing her parents had abandoned her and then realising that these fairy tales were, in fact, history to her.

A long hard road lay ahead, but Belle had learned a long time ago; that when you find something that’s worth fighting for, you never give up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many have debated whether Belle put conditions on them being together – ‘Don’t kill Regina and we can be together’ – just as she when she returned his knife – ‘Here’s your dagger/freewill back but only if you don’t kill Zelena’. I hope this version shows Belle talking to Rumple instead of talking at him.
> 
> I also believe Belle, like Snow, may have taken it for granted that everything would be okay once the curse was broken and they were reunited. Belle may have been locked up and Snow and Charming were cursed, but Rumple and Emma had changed – Emma growing up alone, not knowing who her parents were or that they loved her, and Rumple believing Belle was dead. And then to discover the truth, Rumple realised that Regina lied to him and that Belle had suffered because she was his true love. And whilst it explained why Emma was found at the side of a highway, it doesn’t change the fact that she’d been alone her entire life. And they’re supposed to just let all that pain go?
> 
> Also Belle seems to have a tendency to give up pretty quickly when things don’t go her way: 
> 
> 1) Their TLK didn’t turn out like it does in her books and, despite knowing it wasn’t because Rumple loves power more, she walks out. 
> 
> 2) After asking once why Rumple brought/needs magic (which I’m thinking of writing) and Rumple doesn’t respond, she escapes out the window, tells Ruby that she’s heading for a break-up and tells the man who’d just saved her life that it doesn’t change anything and she never wants to see him or her father again. And yet she forgives her father for trying to keep them apart and erasing her memories. 
> 
> 3) When she went to Rumple for help to break the contract over their child, after giving him an ‘it’s my way or no way’ ultimatum, she refused to meet Rumple in the middle before flouncing out of the shop.
> 
> Hopefully my version of Belle came across okay with how she reacted to the Land Without Magic, how she handled the not wanting Rumple to kill Regina and was present for the stand-off between Rumple and the Charmings.


End file.
